


Chasing Rainbows

by Big_Daddy_ Oink (Lyumia)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Big_Daddy_%20Oink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own anything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Slow, even breaths- match them with your movements.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He leaped forward, his body weightless the mere second before gravity tugged down of his graceful form, clinging to the wall of pipes he scaled the rustic metal vines weaving up the side of the upper city's skyscraper.

He was on a mission. His most dangerous one yet.

He didn't stop running once he pulled himself over the massive steel construct of the new palace, his boots making no sound against the metal to alert the tired workers below weaving his body through the arching beams, jumping up to grasp a wire- one of ten- to lead him right above his destination.

The armored guards stood at attention- perfect soldiers, all lined up for their sea witch strolling down the path their parallel rows created for her.

He took a deep breath. Checking the area once more before he set himself down on the edge of the building- the ventilation units behind him covering his back as he stared at his target above the rise where the scope would be.

One shot. He only needed one shot.

"And who might you be?" A husky voice purred, and he felt the fine edge of a blade pressed to the back of his neck. The man chuckled, not turning his head as he watched Ursula flamboyantly strut around her heartless toys with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Your harbinger of death," He pulled the trigger, leaping up and parrying the weapons blow with the barrel. His opponent flipped his dusty peach hair with a gloved hand, the layered strands swaying in the stale breeze of the city. "Graceful Assassin."

The assassin's rosy lips spread into a smirk, frigid blue eyes staring at him through his fringe. "So, my reputation precededs me." Smug, he twirled the scythe, resembling pink petals in the wind as the morning light began dance off the curved blade.

The heartless drifted closer, testing his luck, he ran past the assassin, crashing down on the scaffolding, darting past guards, bullets and magic spells whirled past his head.

He didn't slow until he found himself in an alleyway in the lower districts, panting for breath he felt his shoulders sag in relief as he prepared to move on.

"Die."

A choked gasp as the only noise that escaped his throat as a blade dug itself deep into his chest, his vision wavering as a swirl of rose petals and a smirking pink haired man filled his vision.

Just as quickly as the assassin appeared, he disappeared in a swirl of pink as a sweet, breathless voice sung a sad tune.

_"Could... it be?"_

* * *

 

Sleep's number one fan was not happy- bleary eyed, he yawned, glowering down at the little fat bugger that decided to wake him up from his beauty sleep.

"Meow."

"Screw you." He grumbled, reaching down to pet Lenin's fluffy grey coat, peeling himself off the couch. "Little brat." He continued, scratching his head with slender fingers and trying to figure out where the ever loving hell he fell asleep last night.

Or this morning. Depended on perspective.

So after looking around the not-too-messy room with a color pallet more depressing than a Monday morning he knew he was in his room, since he was sure his brothers didn't have posters with imagery that could make Granny Smith have a heart attack and more leather than a bondage convention just conveniently laying around.

Man, if he was going to make a habit of sleeping on the sofa, he may as well just throw out his bed already, he thought bitterly.

Oh great, Lenin was peeing now. That's nice to know. "Have some decency." He grumbled to the cat who stared back at him smugly.

He stretched out his stiff limbs, grumbling to himself; "Wake up Roxas," and yawning as his fat cat hopped onto his bed and meowed expectantly. "Yeah, yeah, you can your glorious workers' revolution later or something." He snapped, parading out of his room in his boxers and greeting his brothers already sitting at the diner table with an oh so cheery "good mornin'."

Cloud only rolled his sky blue eyes- the lucky bastard only had to comb his naturally gravity defying hair to make it look presentable, like Sora, who never really did anything with his brown spikes anyway, leaving Roxas with plenty of sweet, sweet bathroom time.

"Good morning Roxas!" Sora greeted with a grin, already energized for the day. "Are you looking forward to today?"

"Ugh... Five minuets..." The younger blond groaned, dropping his head onto the table and wishing his brother would at least act he didn't want to get out of bed this morning. "Need food." Making a show of trying to reach that heavenly stack of pancakes on the plate next to his head with his tongue, Cloud- being the bastard he was- said; "your hair's in the syrup."

"What a travesty." Roxas drawled, but sat up straight and combed through his bed head in search of any sticky substances. "Oh well, at least now I can say I'm sexy and delicious."

"Who lied to you about that?" Sora teased, flicking a piece of scrambled egg at him.

"Your boyfriend." He snapped back, shoving food into his mouth hoping it would coax his brain into thinking of better comebacks- because, hell, he was going to need them if Sora was going to be just a little chipper than normal today.

"Riku's not my boyfriend!" Sora snapped, his eyebrows drawing together in annoyance. "That's like staying you and Hayner are dating!" His dark lips pressed into a firm line, blue eyes challenging.

"No way- Hayner's too busy checking out Seifer's ass-"

"Language." Cloud chided, sending a warning glare to Roxas as he stood from his chair. "I'm working late tonight. There's dinner in the fridge, eat your vegetables and I'll see you guys in the morning." A small smile spread across Cloud's face, and the man reached over to place a large hand on each brother's head. "Take care of each other."

"Bye Cloud." The twins said simultaneously, watching their brother's back disappear behind the closed door. "Bye Roxas!" Sora immediately sang, running around the table and slinging on his book bag.

"What?" Roxas sputtered, glaring at Sora who gobbled down the rest of his breakfast, staring back at him innocently. "Did you not just hear Cloud say..." Roxas groaned, running a hand over his face. "You're walking with Riku and Kairi again, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Was his unashamed reply, along with cheery farewell, Roxas soon found himself standing alone in the kitchen. He let out a breath, shaking his head as he cleaned up the last evidence of their meal and refunded to his room where Lenin was happily licking away at his fur.

"At least you're still here." He mumbled, reaching out to bet the fat bugger that stuck up his nose and trotted away. "Really!?" He groaned, glaring at the mooch for the remainder of his morning.

The Capital used to be a large kingdom with lush gardens- the largest in the world, until the empire came along and turned the land into the epitome of technology, with massive factories spewing black smoke and fast cars speeding on neatly paved highways.

Though the lower districts- the ones that sat in the shadows of the city's glory was riddled with pipes running through the under city, and while it wasn't the cleanest, it was perfect for free running.

He sang softly, slightly out of breath ad he jumped off a small building and down to the alley below, swinging a key chain around his finger. "Could... It be?" Someone wondered weakly.

Roxas nearly jumped back as he turned his head to see a man in red laying on the sidewalk, amber eyes staring at him intently despite his injured state. "Shit- are you okay?" He rushed over, kneeling down at the man's side, grimacing at the sight of the grisly wound. "... god... Oh god..." He breathed, pressing his hands down on the bloody hole that seemed to go right through the man's breast.

"You are her child... " He rasped with a weak smile, his hand rising to touch Roxas's own.

"Her? Who?" The bleeding wouldn't stop... "I can call a hospital- the bills will probably be shit but..." God, why were his hands shaking? He wasn't the one bleeding out on the sidewalk. Sure, he wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but he wasn't about to let someone just bleed to death.

"Your mother." He closed his eyes, shifting to rip off a patch on his cloak. It was in the shape of a crown- with three points, taking Roxas's trembling hands and pressing the patch into his palms. "My brother... Will have answers." He coughed, crimson liquid spilling from his lips, and Roxas felt his chest seize in horror. "The light... Never loose sight... Roxas... Same for... Sora... And Cloud..."

"Oh god..." An uneasy breath left Roxas as he stared at the man laying peacefully before him- if not for the blood, anyone would've thought he was sleeping. What the hell should he do? God, maybe school should start teaching what to do when some guy just up and dies... Cloud- Cloud would know what to do?

He stood, he legs like jello beneath him shoving the patch into his pocket and he dug into his book bag for his phone, trying to ignore the blood that stained them. "Pick up." He whined, wondering if he should just call authorities instead.

"Roxas?"

"Cloud-" he blurted out, yelping when the phone was plucked from his hands and snapped shut. A pinked haired man in a royal guard uniform smiled at him, blue eyes cold as he returned the phone to Roxas's hand. "Apologies." He began, staring down at Roxas through his fringe. "But I'll have to bring you in for questioning."


End file.
